


The Hush of Dawn (Between the Sheets)

by Fledgling



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: After a week long terrorist hunt and a blizzard grounding them afterwards, Blitz was thankful that they were at least able to find a hotel to keep them from having to sleep in the airport.And then he realized he’d have to share a bed with Sledge.What’s the worst that could happen?





	The Hush of Dawn (Between the Sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in rare pair hell with these two and I don’t even mind. Idk how it happened but I love these two and I just: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here we are.

“I can’t believe this!”

Elias winced as he watched Monika kick her duffel bag. While she was usually a very cheerful person, once she got angry she was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Well, it is winter,” Emmanuelle said. “And considering how this week’s been, I’m surprised it’s not worse.”

That was a truth if Elias had ever heard one. They had just finished up a mission—him, Monika, Emmanuelle, Eliza, and Seamus—that had dragged them from France to Canada to the United States, with no time to rest other than on the flights between the three places. They had finally captured the woman they had been chasing after and, having safely delivered her to the appropriate authorities, were now supposed to be on their way back to Hereford.

Then the snow rolled in.

What had started as a gentle snowfall had turned into a blizzard, effectively shutting down all air travel until the following morning, at least. That left them with over twelve hours to do—something. Sleep and food both sounded appealing, but doing either of those in an airport was unlikely. Seamus had disappeared almost half an hour ago, saying he’d try to find them all something to eat, while Eliza was on the phone with Six, trying to see if they could find a place to put them up for the night.

“At least we’re not being shot at anymore?” Elias offered weakly. 

“Honestly?” Monika sighed, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Elias. “I think I’d let someone shoot me right now if they promised me a shower and a bed afterwards.” 

“Well you’re in luck I suppose,” Eliza said as she came towards them. She was as exhausted as the rest of them, but there was a smile tugging on her lips.

“No way,” Monika breathed.

“Good news is: we’ve got a place to stay for the foreseeable future,” Eliza sighed. “The bad news is, it’s a hotel about a mile from here, and there’s probably not any taxi’s running. So we’ll have to walk. Also, they only had two rooms open: a two bed and a one bed, so we’re going to have to share.”

“I think I’d take a bed of nails at this point,” Elias said.

“That’s the spirit,” Eliza said, the grin coming back to her face. “I don’t suppose you’d mind rooming with Seamus in the one bed, do you?”

Elias froze. That was the logical thing to do, really: guys in one room, girls in the other. And since there were three of them, they’d need the extra bed. Which left him sharing a bed with Seamus.

Fuck.

“Of course, it’s no problem.”

“Great, thanks Elias.”

“Speaking of,” Emmanuelle chimed in, “where is Seamus? Do you think he got lost?”

“Probably trying to find a place that’s both open and not swarmed with people,” Elias answered, standing. “I’ll go look for him, let him know what’s going on.”

Elias sighed as he began making his way through the airport. The problem was not that he didn’t like Seamus—the problem was the exact opposite. Elias had been harboring feelings for the other operator for some time now. Feelings that started as attraction and had, over time, turned into something that wanted both to know what Seamus’ lips felt like on his and how he liked his eggs cooked in the morning. Sharing a bed with him would be both a blessing and a curse, and Elias felt anticipation bubbling under his skin.

The airport’s food court was packed with people, but it only took Elias a few seconds to find Seamus. The man’s large size was definitely a plus, and Elias started to make his way through the throng of people. 

“I wonder if this is what anchovies feel like,” he said once he was at Seamus’ side. It got a tired chuckle from the other man.

“I don’t think I’ve moved in the past five minutes,” he said.

“Well, we can keep standing here,” Elias said, “or, we can go get our stuff and start the walk to the hotel.”

Seamus turned to look at him, surprised.

“Eliza managed to get us rooms somewhere?”

Elias nodded, and Seamus grinned.

“Let’s get the hell out of here then.”

They pushed their way back through the crowd, Seamus leading the way—people were quick to give him space, as little as there was to give. 

“It’s a mile walk in the snow,” Elias said once they were free, “I hope it’ll be worth it.”

“I’m still surprised Eliza found anything open,” Seamus said. “There were a lot of people back there saying they had tried to get rooms, but everything was booked up.”

“Well, it is Eliza. You don’t really say no to her.”

Seamus laughed, nodding. 

“Besides,” Elias continued, “we also just captured a wanted criminal. I think that gets us something, yeah?”

“Hurry up, you slowpokes!” 

Elias stuck his tongue out at Monika, though he did pick up the pace. He slung his duffel over his shoulder and zipped up his jacket, the others following suit.

“So what happens if we freeze to death before we get there?” Emmanuelle asked.

“Well, we won’t have to worry about doing paperwork anymore,” Eliza answered, heading for the door. The snow hadn’t stopped, but it was less of a blizzard and more of a light fall, now.

“That almost might be worth it.”

Eliza pushed the door open, and a blast of cold met them. It ripped right through Elias’ jacket and into his skin, and he gasped.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked.

Emmanuelle didn’t answer, too busy wrapping a long scarf around her face. 

They made their way towards the hotel in mostly silence, the GPS on Eliza’s phone giving them directions every so often. Despite the bitter cold, the walk wasn’t terrible. Elias loved the snow, especially snow like this: freshly fallen, not yet compacted or turned to gray slush by other people. He contemplated grabbing a hunk of it and making a snowball, throwing it at one of the others, but shook the idea away. They were all tired and cold—it would only take one wrong throw to add angry to the list.

Caught up in his thoughts and the snow falling above him, Elias didn’t see the patch of ice until it was already under his shoes. He swore as he began to lose his balance, and he would’ve landed flat on his back if it wasn’t for a large, warm hand pressed to the middle of his back, keeping him upright long enough to regain his balance.

“Easy there, lad,” Seamus said. “You can’t lay down just yet.”

“And here I wanted to make a snow angel.”

Seamus smiled, nudging him forward. They were at the hotel a minute later, and they all hurried inside. Elias nearly groaned as the heat began to seep through his jacket. He unzipped it and pulled his gloves off, stuffing them in his pockets as he looked around.

The hotel was warmly decorated to fit the season: a massive Christmas tree filled one corner of the lobby, and the reception desk was covered in tinsel and wreaths. A pang of disappointment ran through Elias—he hoped he wouldn’t have to miss Christmas because of missions this year. He had been deployed last year, and hadn’t been home until almost New Year’s.

A hand rested on his shoulder and pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up at Seamus. The other man had a worried look on his face, and Elias frowned.

“You alright? You seemed a little spacy for a moment,” Seamus said.

“Ah, yes, I’m fine, just,” Elias gestured at the grand tree, “thinking about the holidays.”

The worry slipped away and was replaced with understanding.

“Maybe the White Masks will give us a break this year.”

Elias hummed, doubtful. They made their way to the reception desk, where Eliza was handing a form back to the receptionist. She got two room keys in return, and she looked them over, whistling lowly.

“You two got lucky,” she said, holding one of the keys out to them. “You’re up on the second highest floor.”

Seamus took the card, glancing at it.

“What about you all?” Elias asked.

“We’re gonna be on the fifth floor,” Monika answered. “It’s going to be like having a sleepover.”

“Ooh, I haven’t had one of those in years!” Emmanuelle laughed.

“Come on, you all,” Eliza said, making her way towards the elevator. 

By the time the elevator came and they stuffed themselves inside, Monika and Emmanuelle were giggling excitedly, recounting their past misadventures at sleepovers. 

“You’re both going to pass out the second you get into bed,” Elias said.

“Probably.”

The three girls got off at the fifth floor, saying good night as the doors closed. Elias sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator. 

“Elias.”

Elias hummed, looking over at Seamus. He seemed conflicted, staring at the key to their room.

“Does our room only have one bed?”

Oh. That.

“Damnit, yeah. I forgot to tell you earlier, it was the only other room available. The one their staying in is only a two bed.”

“Okay.”

Elias fidgeted, watching the numbers change as the elevator rose.

“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, if there is one,” he offered.

“What? No, you don’t have to; I mean, unless you want to—”

“I just thought, you know—”

“It’s okay, really, I don’t mind—”

They stopped talking, realizing they were getting nowhere. After a moment Elias chuckled, smiling as the elevator came to a stop.

“I think I’m a bit too tired for this,” he said, though he wasn’t sure what ‘this’ he was referring to. 

They followed the signs posted in the hall until they found their room, unlocking it and stepping inside, letting the door swing shut behind them. Elias fumbled for the light switch, finding it after a moment and flipping it on.

The room was simple, with soft cream carpet and pale blue walls. A wreath like the ones in the lobby was stuck to the back of the door, though there were no other holiday decorations to be seen. The entrance fed into a long hallway, with a small kitchen to the left and a living room to the right. Elias glanced at the living room as he passed it; while there was a couch there, there was no way either of them was fitting on it.

The bedroom was at the end of the hallway, hidden behind a door, and Elias was relieved to see that the bed, while still not huge, was big enough for them to both fit on. They’d probably be bumping into each other the whole night, but there were worse fates.

“So, we’re definitely sharing the bed,” Seamus said as he entered the room behind him.

“Oh? I thought the couch looked quite lovely.”

“Sure, if you’re James’ size.”

Elias grinned, tossing his bag to the side of the bed and flopping down onto it, groaning. The sheets were good quality, not the cheap, scratchy stuff that usually populated hotel rooms. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy being able to actually lie down.

“Suppose I’ll grab a shower first then.”

Elias blinked, sitting up and looking at the other. A shower definitely sounded nice, but it was the mental image he was provided of Seamus, naked and wet, that really got his attention.

“Sure,” he said after a second, “it’s all yours.”

Seamus nodded, rifling through his own bag and pulling out another, smaller bag, as well as a pair of sweatpants. He shut the door to the bathroom and, a few moments later, Elias heard the shower turn on.

Elias buried his face in his hands, trying to think of anything other than the man in the other room. He ended up settling on the image of Marius, laughing so hard he shot coffee out of his nose. He pulled off his shoes and socks, tucking them under the bed, and pulled his jacket off, hanging it on one of the hotel hangers to dry. He peeled his shirt off too; some of the snow had melted through his jacket and soaked it. He laid it out over the back of a chair and paused, his attention drawn to the sliver of light coming through the curtains drawn over the window. He pulled the curtains back and felt his jaw drop.

They were on the fifteenth floor, which provided them with an excellent view of the surrounding area. The snow was still falling, and combined with the pale light from the streetlamps it made the whole world glow. It was beautiful, the kind of image you’d see on a postcard, and Elias couldn’t stop staring, tracking the snowflakes as they fell. By this time tomorrow it would probably all be turned to slush, ruined under feet and tires. Like this though, the whole world seemed to shift, becoming soft and quiet.

“Elias?”

Elias jumped, having not noticed Seamus coming up behind him. How long had he been standing here, staring out the window?

“Sorry,” Seamus said, “didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s alright. I was just enjoying the view.”

Seamus moved to stand beside him, close enough that Elias could feel the heat radiating off of him. Was he always that warm, or was it residual heat from the shower? Elias became suddenly aware of himself, standing in only his jeans.

“It is quite lovely,” Seamus said, his voice soft.

Elias glanced at him, and found Seamus watching him, his expression as soft as his voice had been. His throat felt dry, and he had to look away, unsure what to do now. Nervousness and anticipation cluttered his throat, making him unable to speak.

“Shower’s all yours, by the way.”

Elias nodded, eagerly taking the out Seamus was giving him. He needed to think, and standing there with Seamus, watching the snow fall, was not contusive to that. He grabbed his own shower bag and a change of clothes, trying not to sprint to the bathroom. 

The room was still warm and full of steam, helping Elias to relax, at least a little bit. He turned the knob for the shower, letting it warm up as he unpacked his bag. He sat his clothes on the edge of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror.

He was this worked up already, and they hadn’t even _gone to bed yet_.

The hot water helped to calm him down, and by the time he was done showering he was at least somewhat mentally prepared for what was about to happen. Seamus was sitting on the bed when he got out, looking at his phone. The curtains were still pulled back to show the snow falling outside. 

“James and Mark say hello,” Seamus said, lifting his phone to indicate where the message had come from.

“Have they completely destroyed the base yet?”

Seamus chuckled, setting his phone on the nightstand.

“I don’t think so, but we’re not back home yet. They’ve still got time.”

Elias shook his head, trying and failing to suppress a yawn as he laid down on the bed, throwing his arm over his face. 

“As long as everything’s not covered in aluminum foil this time. Or glitter.”

Seamus laughed, turning off the lamp and sliding under the covers. Elias followed suit, jumping slightly when his arm brushed against Seamus’. There was no way to avoid it, though; there was no space on the bed for them to not be touching at least a little bit.

The only sound in the room was their own breathing, and the occasional burst of wind from outside. While Elias usually had no problem with silence, his mind was running a thousand miles a minute, all of his attention focused on the man lying next to him. Seamus radiated heat like a furnace, which was a welcome surprise since Elias usually froze while he slept. His mind helpfully supplied him with the thought of how nice it would be to have Seamus wrapped around him, broad chest and strong arms and—

Elias took a deep breath, rolling onto his side and facing the window. He watched the snow falling, some of the flakes sticking to the window and melting slowly. It was surprisingly soothing, and Elias felt himself drifting off. He had a brief thought that he had forgotten to set an alarm to wake up the next day, but before he could act on it he was asleep.

\-----

Elias woke up feeling both sleepy and very, very warm. It took him a few seconds to wake up enough to realize that there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, hugging him close to the source of the warmth—Seamus’ chest, it turned out.

Elias tensed up, fully awake in a matter of seconds. His palms were pressed flat against Seamus’ chest, his head tucked under his chin. Seamus was still asleep, his breathing deep and even, and Elias let himself enjoy the moment, closing his eyes and relaxing into the hold. Seamus sighed, his arms moving as he tried to pull Elias even closer and oh—

Elias felt a wave up heat sweep over him as he felt something poke him in the thigh. There was no doubt what it was, and Elias bit his lip to keep from making any noise. He was hard as well; not a surprise, but it did create an interesting problem. He was weighing his different options when Seamus moved again, his hips moving so their groins pressed against each other. Elias groaned, loud in the silence of the room.

Seamus’ breathing hitched, and he mumbled something under his breath. Elias tilted his head up to look at him, watching as Seamus blinked the sleepiness away. He seemed confused, and he looked down at Elias, several questions written across his face. 

“Elias?”

Seamus’ voice was soft and rough with sleep, and Elias immediately wanted to hear more of it.

“Yes?”

Seamus lifted one of his hands to rub his face, the other still trapped under Elias’ body. Elias considered moving, but that might draw attention to the problem farther down south. 

“Sorry,” Seamus sighed, “didn’t mean to try and hug you to death in your sleep.”

“It’s okay,” Elias replied, shrugging. 

Seamus dropped his hand, looking at Elias once more. Neither of them said anything, simply watching at each other, and Elias couldn’t tell what the other was thinking. Seamus began to pull away after a few seconds, and Elias couldn’t stop the whine that slipped through his lips when Seamus thigh brushed against his dick. They both froze, and the heat that had started to drain away from Elias’ face came back in full force. He couldn’t meet Seamus’ eyes, staring resolutely at his chest instead. It was a nice chest, if nothing else.

“I, uh—”

Seamus trailed off, unsure what to say. Elias began wishing that the bed would turn to quicksand and swallow him whole, his face growing hotter by the second.

“Well,” Seamus tried again, “it’d be pretty rude of me to just leave you like this.”

Elias’ eyes widened, and he finally looked at Seamus. He was grinning, and as Elias watched he moved back to where he had been, throwing his arm over Elias and pulling him in until they were pressed tightly together. They both gasped, and Elias buried his face in Seamus’ throat.

“Seamus,” Elias whispered, fighting the urge to roll his hips against the other.

“Yes?”

“Do you think we should talk about this first?”

He hated to do it, but it felt wrong to continue without at least addressing the emotional elephant in the room. Seamus hummed, leaning down and nuzzling the top of Elias’ head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just—I’d like to make sure we’re on the same page, is all.”

Seamus hummed again, his thumb idly stroking Elias’ bicep. It felt nice, though it was a little distracting.

“Well, what page are you on then?”

Elias bit his lip and, with some reluctance, moved back to put a bit of distance between the two of them, enough that he could look Seamus in the eye. Seamus was still grinning, watching Elias with the same fond look he had given him earlier. It made Elias’ heart do odd flips in his chest, and he took a breath to steady himself.

“I really like you Seamus,” he started, “and I’d like to do this kind of thing when we get back home, too. Not just this once in a hotel room.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Seamus said. “I can take you out properly once we get back, if you’d like.”

“I would, actually. I’d like that a lot.”

Seamus’ grin widened, and he leaned in, pausing with barely an inch of space between their faces. Elias closed the gap, sighing happily into the kiss. His hands rose to frame Seamus’ face, and Seamus responded by pulling him flush against him once more. Elias didn’t fight the urge this time, grinding against Seamus and groaning. Seamus pushed back against him, slipping his hands under Elias’ shirt and mapping out his chest, down to his abs and then settling on his hips.

Elias pulled back from the kiss, only to press a line of kisses along Seamus’ jaw, down to his neck. He pressed his hands flat to Seamus’ chest, urging him to turn onto his back. Seamus hands refused to move from Elias’ hips, and so Elias went with him as he laid back, straddling him. Elias closed his eyes, moaning against Seamus’ throat as one of his hands moved, slipping under his sweatpants and gripping his ass instead.

“How would you—” Seamus cut off with a groan as Elias ground against him. “How would you like to do this?”

A fair question. Elias considered their options, sucking a dark mark above Seamus’ collarbone.

“I don’t suppose you brought lube with you on an international terrorist hunt, did you?” 

Seamus chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yeah, me neither.”

Seamus lifted his hips in answer, and Elias moaned, leaving Seamus’ neck and sitting up. He looked down at Seamus, tracing his hands down his chest. The only light they had was from the streetlamps outside, casting a pale glow across the room. Everything felt surreal, soft, as if reality had shifted somehow. It made Elias’ head spin, and he smiled, leaning down and kissing Seamus. One of his hands traveled farther, finding the waistband of Seamus’ pants and sliding under it, rubbing Seamus’ dick through his underwear.

“Can I?” Elias wasn’t sure what he was asking for, too distracted by the enraptured expression on Seamus’ face to finish the thought.

“Yes,” Seamus whispered. “Whatever you want.”

Elias swallowed, his mind racing as he tried to decide what it was he wanted. He settled for making a path of reverent kisses down Seamus’ chest, ending just above where his hand was. He glanced up at Seamus, tugging on the waistband in silent question. Seamus nodded, and Elias grinned, pressing one last kiss to his skin as he pulled his sweats and underwear down around his thighs.

Seamus dick was just as large as the rest of him, long and thick with precum leaking from the tip. Elias eagerly licked it up, causing Seamus to groan. Elias looked up at him, keeping eye contact with him as he took the head into his mouth. One of Seamus’ hands found its way to his hair, threading through the short strands and Elias bobbed his head, slowly taking more of his dick into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Elias,” Seamus sighed, his hips twitching in an aborted thrust.

Elias hummed, wrapping one hand around the base of Seamus’ dick, the other familiarizing itself with a very powerful thigh. He closed his eyes, focusing on taking as much of Seamus’ dick into his mouth as he could. There was no way he was going to fit all of it, though it was a challenge he’d like to try and conquer at a later date. For now, he found a rhythm of his mouth and hand that had Seamus groaning with every other breath, his hips twitching as he fought not to thrust, not wanting to choke Elias.

Elias’ hand left Seamus thigh, reaching into his own pants and wrapping around his dick, stroking in time with the bobbing of his head. He groaned around Seamus’ dick, opening his eyes to look up at Seamus. He was watching Elias’ intently, the enraptured expression still on his face. 

“Are you—” Seamus whispered. “Are you touching yourself?”

Elias tried to make an affirmative noise, though he wasn’t sure how well it actually came through. Seamus seemed to understand though, moaning loudly as he scrambled to grab Elias’ shoulders, pulling him up and pressing a burning kiss to his lips. He shoved Elias’ pants down, wrapping one of his hands around both of their cocks and thrusting into his grip. Elias keened, rolling his hips and matching Seamus’ rhythm after a few tries. He covered Seamus’ hand with his own, the other tracing over his chest and up to his jaw.

Elias pulled back from the kiss, watching Seamus’ face with half-lidded eyes. Seamus watched back, cupping Elias’ cheek and stroking his thumb over his bottom lip.

“You’re gorgeous, Elias,” Seamus whispered.

Elias whined in answer, burying his face in Seamus’ neck. He never knew how to deal with comments normally; now, it made a fresh wave of arousal crash down on him, making his skin tingle and heart stutter. Seamus’ husky chuckle next to his ear didn’t help either, though the hand carding through his hair was nice.

“Don’t hide from me, love,” Seamus urged. “I want to see your face when you come.”

That did little to help, but he did as asked, nipping at the skin under his mouth as he pulled away. Their rhythm was breaking down, thrust by thrust, and Elias knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Seamus,” he moaned, “I’m—”

“Do it.”

Elias rolled his hips twice more before he came with a broken moan of Seamus’ name. Seamus watched him the whole time with an expression of adoration and hunger, and he followed Elias over the edge soon after, groaning softly. He wrapped his arms around Elias, pulling him down until he was lying on top of him. They kissed lazily, not wanting to separate but needing to catch their breaths all the same.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Elias said, making no move to go do so. He didn’t want to disrupt the heady euphoria that had sunken around them, making his limbs heavy and his voice soft. They had barely spoken above a whisper the whole time, actually.

“I can carry you, if you’d like.”

Elias grinned, burying his face into Seamus’ neck once more, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath his lips. 

“I might just take you up on that offer.”

Seamus chuckled, sitting up and wrapping one of his arms around Elias’ back, the other hooking under his knees. He stood, taking Elias’ with him with hardly any effort. Elias wrapped his arms around his neck, peppering kisses all over his neck and jaw. 

Seamus sat him on the counter, hands settling once more on his hips. He watched Elias for a moment, then leaned forward, his lips meeting Elias’ as he reached behind him to turn the faucet on. 

“You really are unfairly handsome,” Elias sighed as they separated.

Seamus grinned, nudged his nose against Elias’. 

“And you’re far too gorgeous.”

Elias ducked his head to the side, a smile breaking across his face. They cleaned up quickly and fell back into bed, wrapped around each other in the same way they had woken up. The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon, flooding the room with pale light.

“You know,” Elias whispered, “this almost makes the last week worth it.”

“Almost?”

“Well, I did fall out of a second story window on Tuesday to avoid a suicide bomber.”

Seamus scoffed, pulling Elias closer to him. 

“Hopefully Six won’t need us for anything for a couple of weeks. Maybe until New Years.”

“You just want to keep me all to yourself.”

“You’re right.”

Elias snickered, pressing a kiss to Seamus’ cheek.

“I look forward to every second of it.”


End file.
